


Pretty Cozy

by cminerva



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Innuendo, just some good natured teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/pseuds/cminerva
Summary: Kara teases Lee down on Kobol. (Lee & Kara as friends, unless you'd prefer to read it differently!)
Relationships: Lee "Apollo" Adama & Kara "Starbuck" Thrace, Lee "Apollo" Adama/Kara "Starbuck" Thrace, William Adama/Laura Roslin
Kudos: 10





	Pretty Cozy

Kara sighed and flipped over to lie on her side; she was wired from the adrenaline that had been coursing through her over the past few days and she was far too restless to sleep. Glancing over at the man sharing her small shelter, Kara smirked and reached over to poke him in the side.

Lee grunted and pushed her hand away.

"Kara," he hissed, "I'm trying to sleep!"

"You're no fun," she pouted, teasing him and poking him in the ribs again, knowing he could be ticklish.

"We just got off watch," he reminded her, "and I'm tired. Now cut it out."

Kara sighed with disappointment and then grinned as she thought of something that she knew would get a rise out of her friend.

"I bet the old man and the prez are pretty cozy right about now."

There was a pause and then Lee sat up.

"What?"

Kara covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her giggles.

"Well, you know the two of them sharing that tent; they looked pretty comfy earlier and I imagine now that it's dark…"

She trailed off and let Lee's imagination run free.

"But they wouldn't…"

He didn't sound terribly convinced and Kara almost felt sorry for her little joke as he slumped back onto the ground and covered his eyes with his arm. Almost.

Kara decided to take this cruel little game just a little farther; she slid closer to Lee, put her lips next to his ear and spoke in a throaty whisper.

"Oh commander, right there…yes…oh gods, Adama…"

Lee made a strangled sound and slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up!"

Her laughter was just barely contained by his hand; she practically cried with hilarity when she saw the horrified look in Lee's eyes by the light of the moon.

A few yards away, Laura shifted and lifted her head.

"Bill?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear something?"

Bill tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her closer as he rested his face in the back of her neck.

"Probably just Lee and Kara up to some mischief," he murmured, still half asleep.

Laura listened a moment longer and then settled back into his embrace.

"Hmm, probably."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net in 2008 under miss mcGonagle. Written for splodge04.


End file.
